A Naughty Book Becomes A Naughty Night
by vjsimpact
Summary: Special one-shot for x Cena'z Chick x! Elisa was a woman with a huge crush on the priceless Ted Dibiase Jr. She wanted him so bad it hurt. Can Elisa finally work up the courage to get what she craves? Or will she be too scared to do it?


**Right so this is a special one-shot written just for x Cena'zChick x It's taken a while to write but I didn't want to screw it up and make it awful. Let me just clear a few things up before you read, The way this story is written is from Elisa's subconscious POV and all the italics is her talking to herself in her head. **

**Hopefully that makes sense. I didn't really want to write it from her POV directly so I thought this was a nice way to do it. I know you're looking at this and thinking "damn what a long ass one-shot!" but I thought seeing as it was only a one-shot I could make it as long as it needed to be. I really hope you enjoy, (especially you Elisa, well at least I hope you do, this is your story).**

**Happy reading everyone! **

_Great… not another Legacy photoshoot. _Elisa looked down at her quota for the day and groaned loudly. This was not her day. She scrunched the paper up and put it in her tatty jeans pocket. These photoshoots were the bane of her life. Every time Elisa would get a tight feeling in her belly whenever Randy or Cody would insult the way she looked and she'd be tempted to break down and cry.

Oh don't get her wrong it wasn't the insults they were fine, it was the smirk on Ted Dibiase Jr's face that got her really upset. Like he agreed with everything they said. That really got to Elisa. Saying she had a crush on him was an understatement, saying she was obsessed was a tiny bit over the top, so we'll settle with what was in the middle. _Whatever that is, let's hope I don't end up a stalker. At least I have Mickie James, she'll make me feel better. _

Elisa had been in the WWE 2 year as their personal photographer taking the posed photos backstage and sometimes filling in for people around the ring when they weren't there to do it themselves. Elisa thinks the crush started when she was filling in one night and something happened in the ring that sent Ted flying over the top and clipping Elisa on the back of the head, to which blood dripped from her head. Sounds funny? Well it wasn't the making her bleed part that did it; it was the look he gave her when he realised what he'd done.

Ted broke character, came over and gave Elisa the most concerned, sweet and (dare she think it?) innocent look she had ever seen on someone's face since her mother said goodbye to her almost 10 years ago. _Hey! That was a messy situation! Let's not think about my mothers death right now 'kay? Got a _Legacy _situation coming on, I kinda need all the support I can get. _Fine… So it's a weird way to develop a crush right? But that's what Elisa was… weird; _Thanks… _

Elisa walked into the public bathrooms to quickly change her shirt and make herself look slightly more presentable (she wasn't important enough for her own locker room). _Yeah, which sucks because it comes in handy if a fan is out there, sees you work for the WWE and ask if they can '_like, totally meet Randy Orton and John Cena!'. _Gag me. _Elisa walked in and was relieved to see no-one was in there. She quickly unbuttoned the flannel shirt she had on and stuffed it into her bag and put on the black work shirt, tying the bottom ends together so it fit nicely under her bust. _Thank God I decided to wear a tank-top today, I couldn't imagine Ted seeing me in this awful baggy shirt. Eurgh, gross. _

Elisa picked up her bag and threw it over to the sinks and leaned close, taking in her appearance. She was looking tired, her brown hair which was usually so curly it bounced whenever she took a step was hanging loosely at her shoulders. _Probably knows that I'm going to be seeing Teddy today, sucks to be me! _Elisa didn't even attempt to put make up on, she was useless at it. So she decided why bother when all it did was make her look like she was trying too hard? _I can hear it now. Randy saying '_where are you going after work? Pole dancing?' _or something like that. Butt-munch._

Her clothes weren't any better. Her jeans were so ripped and tattered it was way past being a fashion statement and going into I-have-no-money-to-buy-anything-new statement. Elisa took out her pass from her bag and quickly put it around her neck, slipped her glasses further up her nose and walked out the bathroom hoping to avoid any fans. But it wasn't her day, she was spotted. Elisa braced herself for it and already thought up an escape route by the time they reached her. "Oh my god, you like totally have a backstage pass! Do you, like, work here or something?!" _Oh Jesus, not this, not the prepubescent teenagers. Telling them they can't go backstage is like telling a deaf man he can't hear._

"Yeah…"

"Can you get us backstage?! Can you introduce us to Randy Orton!? He is like such a babe!" _Do not belittle the wrestlers… do not belittle the wrestlers, remember what Mr McMahon said…_

"Yeah, he's a good…" Elisa couldn't believe she was about to say this… "good guy. Total babe"

"Oh my god, do you, like, totally hang out with him?" _Cannot believe I am about to do this but… if you can't beat them join them… _Elisa thought back to her old school days and remembered Lisa Grogan from 8th grade.

"Oh. My. God! I'm like totally his personal baby oil guy!"

"Shut up! No way!" Elisa almost strangled herself, she wanted to get away now so she did the only thing guaranteed to break you free of fan-girls. _Try it, this totally works._

"Like isn't that totally Randy Orton over there now?!" The two girls took off in the direction Elisa had pointed to so quickly she could have sworn a breeze went through her hair. Elisa ran quickly to the backstage door and flashed her pass at the security. "Hey Dave how's it hanging today?"

"Not bad Elisa, see you got mobbed again."

"Yeah, talk soon." She gave Dave a quick smile and slipped inside and started walking straight to the photography area, her bag swinging at her ankles. Already she felt the dread of being embarrassed in front of Ted. Heat rushed to her cheeks and Elisa knew she probably looked like a tomato at that point. She rubbed at her cheeks so hard she was only making the redness worse. Everything so far had pointed to it being a very bad day for Elisa.

When Elisa finally got to her work station, she dumped her bag onto floor and started to set up her camera, taking her time. _Maybe if I take forever to set up, by the time I'm done the day will be over. _For the next hour or so Elisa made herself busy by setting up her area. The photoshoots wouldn't take long, a couple clicks and flashes and all done. But she was sure Randy and/or Cody was going to make it a long and deathly process.

Elisa was happy when her first superstar _sorry Diva _turned up and gave her the biggest hug she'd ever had. "Mickie you have no idea how happy I am to see you!"

"Why? What's happened now?" Elisa looked at Mickie and began fake choking herself. It didn't take long for Mickie to work out why. "Shit, another Legacy photoshoot? That's the second one in 2 weeks!"

"I know, the Gods hate me."

"LiLi, you know the more you give in to Randy and Cody the more they'll do it right?"

"Yeah I know, I guess I just don't want to look like an ass in front of Ted."

"I know how much you like him and I know how much the two twits make you feel like an ass in front of him but that's probably why they're so mean to you."

"I just hate feeling like I'm in high school again."

"It'll be okay, just tell them to get fucked or something."

"I guess." Mickie sighed and went to go stand on her mark while Elisa got the camera in focus. The flashes started and Elisa slipped into her element and relaxed into the work. Mickie was a natural so she didn't really need to give her any direction. The only bad thing about it was the shoot didn't last long.

"Why do you have to be so good at acting pretty for the camera?"

"It comes natural."

"Yeah well now what? I've got the 3 stooges next."

"LiLi, I know you hate them, well 2 of them anyway but seriously with guys like them; show weakness and they'll jump on it. Just don't take no shit."

"No shit, right, okay, I can do that." _I am so dead. Dead, dead, damnit dead. _Mickie gave Elisa another huge hug before they said goodbye. But unfortunately for Elisa she left a parting gift that only made her day seem worse.

"Oh and tonight everyone is going out to a club and there is nothing you can say to get out of it LiLi. Be at my room around 11. Wear your contacts! Love you!" And she practically ran without a second glance. _Son of a bitch! _Elisa sat down, crossing her legs and covered her eyes with her hand. The last thing she needed was to go out to a club and humiliate herself. _Oh yeah, very bad fucking day._

All she really wanted to do was go back to her hotel room, sink into a bath that was filled to the brim with bubbles and a large glass of red wine, one was her limit; _anymore and I act like a freshman at a frat party_. Yeah that and a good naughty book. She had a good one back at her hotel room under her pillow at the moment and she wanted nothing more then to slip away quietly before anyone noticed her.

But like she had said before, the Gods hated her and it was all confirmed when she heard them… Legacy. _Gods I can smell the baby oil from here. _Elisa didn't take her hand away from her eyes, she didn't want to just yet. Inside she was crying like an angry baby, outside it looked like she was asleep. Even if she was it wouldn't have been for long. Someone (probably Randy) threw something at her head and jogged Elisa out of her thoughts.

"Oi! What you doing sleeping, when you should be photographing perfection?" _And it's started. _Elisa caught sight of Ted from the corner of her eye and her lower body jerked tight and sudden. G_et a grip, you stupid woman. _She looked back at Ted to see if she had her grip, but the only thing that came to mind was _I'd hit that like the fist of an angry God._

Her insides had turned crazy and it felt like butterflies and snakes were fighting just to see which one made her more nervous. The snakes won and Elisa had to lock her knees to stop from running to Ted and rubbing his body all over. It didn't help that every time she saw him all she thought was _come here - ya big hunka man flesh! _

Elisa put her best efforts into ignoring them and went straight to her camera, pointing for them to take their places. She thought that maybe if she kept quiet she could get away with far less taunts. _Jesus, it does__ sound like I'm in high school again. _That thought angered her more then anything. High school was not one of her better memories. She snapped about 3 photos before they started going off in the wrong direction and acting more like Italian porn stars then WWE wrestlers. _Huh, Ted plus Italian porn star, equals… sweet Jesus. I am so going to hell with these thoughts I'm having. _Elisa's voice rang shaky when she opened her mouth to speak.

"Guys, please try to keep it PG."

"You saying you're not enjoying the show?" This from Randy, the biggest ego in the WWE. Despite Elisa's inner protest however, she _did _enjoy the view. What could she say? She wasn't dead from the waist down. She sighed and just clicked the camera with less enthusiasm than a dead horse, she wanted out. Not only did she hate Randy and Cody but just the sight of Ted was turning her into a pile of jelly that hadn't set properly.

"Codeman, you'd think she'd be more enthusiastic about photographing us right?"

"Damn straight."

"So what's the matter nerd? Are you a virgin or something?" Laughter followed, tears stung the back of her eyes. She looked at Ted and saw the smirk on his lips. _I am a loser. Damnit. _Anger hit her like a wave of fury, it came from nowhere but Elisa held tight and pushed back the tears. "Hey, I'm talking to you, freak."

Elisa laughed lightly and shook her head, '_just don't take no shit' Mickie had said, well I'll show them I don't take no shit. _"Okay guys can we get back to the photoshoot please?"

"Is this freak for real? She's ordering us around?" Elisa clicked the camera again and they all fell into their original poses, you know the hands on hips pout thing they do? Elisa's anger still burned so she decided now was the time to use it. _No point in letting it go to waste is there?_ Elisa straightened from the camera and scratched her head.

"You know guys this really isn't working for me… let's try a new pose. Okay Cody you bend over and Randy you shove your fist so far up his ass you can make his lips move. That sound good?" The look on Randy and Cody's face was enough to make her skip on the spot. Ted's was enough to make her skip for the rest of her life. The smirk he wore before was now a full blown smile and he had to use his hand to cover his mouth. Elisa wasn't done though so she carried on.

"Or better yet…" She unhooked her camera and threw it at Randy who only caught it on an automatic reaction. "Take the damned pictures yourself because I don't have time for your goddamn childish shit." Elisa picked her bag from the floor threw it over her shoulder and walked away.

"Hey! What makes you think you can talk to me like that you stupid bitch? Get your ass back here!" Elisa raised both her hands to the ceiling and flipped both Randy and Cody off.

"Hey Randy, get fucked" and finally skipped away humming to herself happily.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Elisa found herself knocking on the door of Mickie James (wearing her contacts as instructed) and awaiting her fate. She knew it wouldn't be a simple 'hello' before heading to the club together. Y_eah, since when has Chinese Water Torture ever been that simple, hmm? _No; she would probably be subjected to make-up and hair before being squeezed into one of Maryse's indecent outfits. Then they would head out and Elisa would make a fool of herself in public.

Mickie answered the door looking beautiful as always and greeted Elisa with a hug. "LiLi! Your early that's good. Gives us plenty of time… come in!" _Gives _us_?…_ Elisa was about to ask what she had meant by us, but then realised her question was redundant. "Okay guys, time to get to work, we need to hurry." Elisa was shoved into a chair in front of a mirror and several pairs of hands started applying blusher and eye shadow, while others were braiding and curling her hair.

It was a full on attack. Not only was Mickie there but Maryse, Beth, Gail, Kelly and Jillian were there also. Don't get Elisa wrong she loved all the girls, they were all her friends, but right now she would have given anything to attack them all and run away. Elisa tried telling them to stop but her protests fell on deaf ears. "Come on guys… ouch, your hurting me… no I really don't want any lipstick… that colour is way too bright… I need to pee guys!" Nothing stopped them. _Like a bunch of dogs with a really juicy bone! _

When all the tugging and brushing stopped Elisa felt the torture was far from over and was right. _There is still the outfit…_ "Okay LiLi, time for your outfit." _Bingo._ Elisa didn't want to look in the mirror so she didn't bother, letting the girls just pull her where they may. Mickie handed Elisa a pair of jeans to put on. They slipped on easily and hugged her legs and hips tight.

"Jesus guys, will I be able to move in these babies?"

"Stop complaining Elisa! You'll be able to move fine. Now sit down so we can get your boots on." Elisa sat, and thankfully she wasn't in any pain. If it was down to her, she'd be wearing a tank-top and some loose (and ripped) jeans and maybe some heels. But it was Mickie and the rest of the girls so… _what I am wearing tonight is no longer in my hands. May the Gods be with me._

"Hang on how big are these heels?"

"You'll be able to walk don't worry." Elisa pushed her feet into the boots and zipped them all the way up to her knee. In all honesty the thought of what she was wearing on top was frightening. She didn't want to look, she didn't want to know. "Time for the top, so get up."

"Come on guys! Beth please help me!"

"Sorry babe." _You don't look sorry._ "I think tonight you deserve every eye on you so I'm not going to interfere and plus, it's my top and I want to see what it will look like." Elisa felt a little relief, if it was Beth's it wouldn't be as horrifying as Maryse.

Elisa quickly recalled the time she had watched Maryse walk out with a top that barely covered her nipples. Elisa shivered and turned her attention back to the room. Her relief however was short lived when Mickie handed her the top and instructed that it might fit better if she wore it without a bra. Something that did not encourage good thoughts about what she was wearing.

But Elisa gritted her teeth and walked into the bathroom concentrating not on the top but walking in the heels they'd put her in. It wasn't too bad, but Elisa suspected that by the time the night was over, she would seriously consider burning the boots, so they could never torture anybody ever again.

Elisa got into the bathroom and stripped off her t-shirt and bra and finally looked at the top she had been given. A groan escaped her lips, it was her worst nightmare. _A corset, dear Gods no. _She hadn't worn a corset since the last time, when her boob had decided it needed some air in the middle of a crowded club. She prayed to the heavens that history would not be repeating itself tonight. Elisa felt her life would become unbearable if it decided her humiliation quota was not as filled as it should be.

But Elisa knew that if she refused to put it on, all the girls in the other room would hold her down and force the damned thing on. So Elisa fought against her better instincts and put it on, squeezing the fronts together so she could clasp it closed. Needless to say it was a tight fit. Elisa barely got all the clasps done and finally decided it was time to look in the mirror. She looked up and gasped in shock.

Earlier today she had looked like a state, but now she looked… different. Her make-up was flawless and light, her eyes had been painted smoky and silver with layers of mascara and eyeliner, her lips were cherry red and glossy. _Still too bright in my opinion_. Her hair had happily gained back its bounce and a plaited braid now sat across her forehead, keeping her fringe from her eyes.

Elisa sighed and looked down at her outfit. Put together she didn't look all that bad. The corset was dark red, with a black ribbon around the waist and pushed her breasts up so they sat high and perky on her chest. Elisa sighed again, she had to admit she actually looked pretty for once, but that didn't alter the fact that she didn't want to go to a club. She didn't even want to leave the bathroom. "LiLi? You okay in there?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Well come out so we can see you then!" Elisa took one last glance in the mirror and opened the door walking back into the bathroom. Elisa almost fell off her heels when she saw all the girls in a line with hungry expressions on their faces. _I am so lucky they are not lions and I am not a damned moose. _

"Oh my God Elisa! You look amazing!"

"I look uncomfortable."

"Shut up, you look amazing, now grab your jacket and get your butt out that door." Excited squeals came from everyone besides Elisa. She was dreading it. _Of course I am, I look stupid and I'm about to humiliate myself in front of my work colleagues. Very bad fucking day._

* * *

The club was loud and crowded, neon lights flashed everywhere and Elisa found herself struggling to move one foot in front of the other. She tightened her grip on Mickie's hand to stop from getting herself lost in the sea of bodies. Elisa had to shout next to Mickie's ear to be heard. "Where are we going?"

"Vince hired out the VIP room for us, just hold on tight we'll be there soon." Elisa barely heard what Mickie said but nodded her head anyway. Her feet had already started hurting and she felt like the corset was steadily trying to break each of her ribs. Thankfully they arrived at a door and went in. The music was still loud but Elisa didn't feel as though her eardrums were going to start leaking blood. _Might have helped me get out of tonight. What a damn shame…_

A truly uncomfortable feeling broke out across Elisa's skin when she looked at the people in the room. Every wrestler from Smackdown! and Raw were there, _which means Ted is here… holy crow! _Some backstage workers were also there as well as a few ring rats that could be spotted from a mile off. Elisa finally let go of Mickie's hand and followed her to the bar that sat in the corner of the crowded room.

Elisa placed her order, the glass of wine she had promised herself and gulped it down in one go. She thought some liquid encouragement might help ease the night. _Hey! It might, anything to untie the knot of tension settling into my belly, so give me a break. _She ordered another and went to sit at the table Mickie had stolen with the rest of the girls.

Conversation followed steadily and soon everyone was drifting off to the dance floor. Elisa was left to herself and her 4th glass of wine. It probably wasn't the best of ideas to order another drink but she did. She sat and watched her glass for what seemed like an eternity. Her fingers played with the stem as she waited for everyone to return.

_I want my bed and book, this is insane what am I doing here? I should be… _Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Mickie take a seat next to her. She was glad of the mental break, a panic attack might have occurred had she not come back. "Mickie, thank the Gods you're back I was beginning to wonder if… you'd… forgotten…" _Holy crap… just…keep… calm… _"about… me." Elisa's insides clenched tight and warm. _Oh my Gods is this who I think it is sitting right next to me? Or am I __that__ drunk?_

"Sorry, not Mickie." Ted Dibiase Jr smiled at Elisa, causing a mental melt down inside her head. _I… Jesus… Help… Hot… Gods… Sex… Wanting… Damnit! _

Elisa was glad something more intelligent came out of her mouth when she finally opened it. "I kinda figured that for myself." A few seconds of silence followed where Elisa tried to compose herself. Inside she was a screaming mess. Being this close to Ted had set off a time bomb and she was afraid she would explode. Outside her eyes were fixed firmly on her wine glass and her face was blank. She didn't know what to say. She'd dreamed of talking to Ted for years now and this was so not what she was expecting. _You got that freaking right._

"Listen, I just wanted to apologise for the way Randy and Cody acted at the photoshoot today, they were total asses and you didn't deserve to be spoken to like that."

"They always act like total asses."

"I know, there is no excuse I'm sorry."

"Hang on a second, you recognise me from today?"

"Yeah…"

"And from the past photoshoots we did?"

"Of course you're Elisa. Why wouldn't I remember you?" _Oh I don't know. Maybe because I look like a total loser and you never acknowledge my existence. Answer that you hunka gorgeous man meat! _

"I just never really thought you'd noticed me and whenever Randy said something mean, I always assumed you were, you know, laughing with them." Elisa noticed Ted's sudden discomfort and shared the feeling, all she wanted to do was rip his clothes from his back and kiss every piece of skin she could find. Elisa felt her cheeks go red at the thought and she flushed with embarrassment. _I am blaming the wine._

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I have a tendency to act like an ass as well when I'm with them. It kinda rubs off on you if you're with them for too long."

"Really? Well, thanks for the apology, I appreciate it." Elisa downed the rest of her wine and set the glass back on the table. Every feeling she had for Ted doubled when she had seen it was him that had sat next to her. She had to leave before she found herself stalking him when she went back to work. _It could happen, it would probably happen. Damn. _But for some reason Elisa's legs refused to work and her butt was glued to the seat. _Why the freaking hell can't I move?! _

"And by the way, what you said to Randy and Cody today was genius." Elisa sighed into her empty wine glass and decided to be honest with Ted, it was easier then she expected.

"I was tired of feeling like I was in high school whenever I was around them."

"I take it that wasn't a good time for you." _You got that right._

"You have no idea. You try being 14 living with your grandparents and wearing clothes that look like the family dog has made a bed out of them." Elisa looked at Ted waiting for him to decide she wasn't worth his time and leave. Ted didn't move; in fact he placed his hand over hers, looked deep into her eyes and smiled, laughing lightly while he did so in such a way Elisa couldn't help but laugh along too. Tiny bolts of sexual tension ran up her arm and caused gooseflesh to surface on her skin. "Holy crap." Elisa found the words escaping her lips before she could stop them.

"What's wrong?"

"Sorry, nothing…" They both found themselves smiling at each other, Elisa knew she was leaning forward and she could see Ted doing the same. _Holy crap this is it. Am I going to finally kiss him? Hot… Jesus… Christ… _Unfortunately the moment was ruined. Three guesses as to who it was that ruined the moment. _And if you get it right you win a prize! I'll let you kill him and I'll take the blame! _

"Ted, what the hell are you doing hanging around with this freak?" Randy Orton (closely followed by Cody Rhodes) had come over to the table and decided that they hadn't ruined Elisa's life enough already. _Oh Gods, no. Why me? _Elisa pulled her hand away from Ted's and placed them in her lap. She wanted to run screaming but held her place, determined to stand her ground. "Ted I'm speaking to you."

"We were just talking. No harm."

"Why are you wasting your breath on this thing?" Elisa sucked in her gasp and tried her hardest to hide how much that comment hurt. Tears sprung suddenly and the temptation to run became urgent. Elisa looked up to watch what Ted was going to say next. When he didn't say anything Elisa spoke for herself.

"He was actually apologising for the way you two asses spoke to me today."

"Who said you could address me?!" Randy walked over to where Elisa was sitting and leaned in close to her face, trying his hardest to intimidate her. _It's fucking working, I can feel my freaking ass sweating dude, Goddamnit! _"Well? You going to say anything else?… No? That's what I thought. If anyone should be apologising it's you. How dare you think you can speak to me they way you did today and get away with it?!" Elisa could feel Randy's breath on her face and felt like her insides were shaking against her ribs.

"Dude! Back the hell away from her, you are out of order!" Elisa thanked her Gods that Ted had finally decided to get between her and Randy. She was so surprised at how quickly the anger hit her and she was shocked it wasn't talking for itself. Her anger is something that stays in the quiet part of her brain, where a door announces _DO NOT DISTURB ON THREAT OF VIOLENCE_. She liked to keep it in there nice and tight. Today it had it's own ideas.

What Randy said next was only thumping at that door and trying to break it down. "Why the hell are you defending this piece of crap?"…It worked.

"Excuse me?!" Elisa exploded, the door in her brain with the slight push from the alcohol bursting open. _No more! No freaking more am I going to take this shit! _Only dimly did she register all eyes were on their confrontation, everyone was now looking at them and Elisa couldn't have cared less. "Who the hell do you think you are talking to me like that?! You…" She poked her finger into Randy's chest and stood from her seat. "…have no goddamn right speaking to me like you do! I should have reported you for harassment a long fucking time ago, but I didn't and I'm not going to. Do you know what I'm going to do instead?"

Randy moved closer and leaned into Elisa. "No, what do you think you're going to do?"

"This…" Elisa reared back her head and thrust it forward connecting with Randy's own head so hard she felt her vision blur a little before it came back to normal. Elation filled her from the tip of her toes to the top of her head where she could now feel a slight throbbing. _The pain means nothing… okay maybe it means a little, like _'hello panic attack, care to sit down?' _Oh yeah I can feel it. _Elisa could hear cheering from around the room and smiled to herself when she looked at Randy clutching his nose and screaming in pain. "What do you have to say now you freak?"

Still smiling Elisa picked up her bag and jacket and left the club as fast as she could. Her feet carried her outside where she knelt over and placed her hands on her knees and let the panic attack that had been threatening to consume her take over. _I did it, I finally stood up for myself! But damn if I can't breathe now_. Elisa just concentrated on her breathing trying to get it back to normal. _In and out, in and out, in and… _"Hey are you okay?" Elisa felt a hand on her back and knew who it was before she looked up. Ted looked down on her trying to decide whether or not he should call an ambulance.

"I'm fine honestly, I'm just gonna go back to the hotel." Elisa set off, intending to walk back alone when she heard Ted calling her back.

"Elisa, wait! Let me drop you back, it's the least I could do." All Elisa could do was nod as Ted grabbed her elbow and steered her in the direction of his car.

* * *

Standing outside her hotel door, Elisa felt panic rising in her chest again. The ride back had been mostly filled with silence, the only talking came when Ted had told her that she had a mean head butt and they'd high-fived before falling into silence again. Now they stood outside her door and Elisa didn't want Ted to leave. _Do it! Just invite him inside! You've been brave tonight, keep it going. Legs don't fail me now! _"I'm sorry I spoiled your evening, you know driving me back here when you should be having a good time."

"It's no bother honestly, I wanted to do it." _Holy crap I think I'm going to have a heart attack. _

"Listen, I have a bottle of wine inside, I was going to have a glass in a nice hot bubbly bath." _Did his eyebrows just attack his forehead? Or did I just imagine his shock?_ "…but Mickie had other ideas. Do you want to come inside and help me drink it?" Elisa braced herself for the 'no' that was about to follow when Ted surprised her for the second time that night.

"I'd love too, lead the way _belle dame._" Ted bowed low and caused a giggle to rise in Elisa throat.

"I didn't know you spoke French."

"I don't. Those are the only words I know, I don't even know what they mean." Giggling again, Elisa unlocked the door as quickly as she could and went inside; her stomach was over-taken by butterflies and she could hardly concentrate on putting one foot in front of the other. What did she do now? Elisa had always dreamed of having Ted in her hotel room but now that he was here she could hardly think straight. As she reached for two glasses and the wine she had bought earlier, she noticed her hands shaking with nerves. _Damnit just concentrate woman._

With the wine poured she put all her efforts into walking over to Ted and not tripping and falling on her face. _Something which I'm more likely to do, now that the 4 glasses I had earlier have caught up with me. Frat party here I come! Woo! _Elisa thankfully reached Ted and handed him the glass while silently sipping from her own. With a shove from the alcohol Elisa felt comfortable in starting a conversation with Ted. And it lasted hours.

They talked about work, movies, music, family, home, anything that came to mind they talked about. Elisa was thankful that there were no awkward silences, a few times Elisa would catch Ted's eyes wandering dangerously low and she would have to snap him out of it, but that would only cause them to laugh and talk about something else.

Elisa couldn't remember the last time she had been up at 3am talking and laughing. And the fact that it was with Ted made her want to open the windows and scream it to the people below, but that would make her look crazy so Elisa just concentrated on her words not being slurred. They had got through the whole bottle of wine and Elisa was way past her one glass limit.

Elisa was just about to say something when Ted's phone went off. It was the 10th time it had rung and Elisa was really starting to hate the sound of it. But Ted would just ignore it and put the phone back in his pocket and they would continue talking. Elisa decided that whoever it was, wasn't going to stop phoning until Ted answered. "Go ahead and answer it, whoever it is isn't going to stop till you do." Elisa smiled and watched as Ted walked over to the other side of the room.

Elisa really didn't want to say she was eavesdropping but she definitely picked up most of the conversation. "What does it matter where I am?… Randy, you are not my dad… why should you care?… I'm with Elisa if it's so important… You know the girl who heat-butted you in front of all your colleagues?… Don't talk about her like that!… I'm hanging up now." Ted closed the phone and smiled over to Elisa. All the good feelings that she had went out of the window. _Yeah, hearing that devil man's name will do that to me. _

Elisa stood up taking the glasses with her into the bathroom and rinsed them under the sink. "Who was that on the phone, if you don't mind me asking."

"It was just Randy, being an asshole. He is really pissed about what you did." Elisa felt her palms sweating and looked for things to distract her. Nothing she could see would help unless she decided to run a bath and that would be a bad idea with Ted still in the room. Elisa decided to just lean against the sink and wait till her heart stopped smashing against her ribs.

"Yeah, well I'm already starting to regret it."

"Why?"

"Just gives him another reason to make my life hell." From the other room Elisa heard the bed give as Ted sat down. She wanted to stay in the bathroom but knew she'd have to go out at some point. She couldn't stay in there forever.

"Hey Elisa, what's this that fell out from under your pillow?" Heat rushed to Elisa's face so quickly she was surprised steam didn't come from her ears. _On second thoughts maybe I could climb into the toilet and flush myself away right now. _It didn't matter what she was thinking Elisa rushed back into the room so quickly she almost tripped on her heels. "Oh my god, is this what I think it is?"

"Give it back! That is so private!" Ted had already opened the book _my private book! My naughty book, damn… shit… help! _and was reading through it. Elisa tried chasing him to get it back but it didn't work. She was too slow. _Oh Gods please kill me now. Ted has found my naughty book and he's reading it and I can't get the damn thing back! _"Come on stop kidding around give it back Ted!"

"Is this a dirty book Elisa? It's always the quiet ones isn't it?" Elisa rushed over and tried grabbing for it but Ted kept her back with one hand. "_He came forward with the grace of a silk cat and touched her with his fingertips."_ Elisa's face turned bright red and her heart beat fast. Of all the things that could have happened tonight, Ted finding her book was not one of them that she expected to happen. _I so need to get it back! _Elisa jumped up and caught the book from Ted's hands.

"Now, you're going to forget you ever saw that. And if you ever breathe a word to Randy or Cody I will head butt you too."

"Scouts honour." Elisa threw the book back onto the bed and sat down in the chair. Silence filled every corner of the room and Elisa tried very hard not to catch Ted's eye. She could feel her cheeks burning from embarrassment. She knew what her options were. She could either ask Ted to leave, leave herself or stick her head between her legs and hoped it would go away itself. _I'm really liking the last option. Oh Gods in heaven what did I ever do to you? _"So what happened next?"

"Huh?"

"In the book, what happened?" Ted walked towards Elisa and leaned in closer to her. Elisa could smell his aftershave and almost taste it on her tongue. "After he touched her with his fingertips…" As Ted was talking, Elisa watched as his hand reached up and touched her gently. Gooseflesh erupted from her skin and she shivered with excitement at his barest touch.

"Um… well he leaned closer and kissed her."

"Like this?" Ted's hand rubbed against her bare shoulder before cupping her cheek and bringing Elisa to her feet, Ted brought his lips slowly towards Elisa's and kissed her till she felt like she couldn't breath any longer. _Holy crow! Is this really happening? Am I dreaming again? I swear to my Gods that if it is a dream, I'm going to kick some serious ass when I get up there! _Elisa felt like her knees were going to give way so she wrapped her arms around Ted's neck and kissed him back with equal force.

It was just how Elisa had imagined it would be; only a 1,000 times better. Tension sang through her body as she put every piece of strength she could into her legs just to help support herself. Only too soon did they pull away from each other. Elisa looked up at Ted and tried to read his face. Both of their breathing was heavy and forced. "What happened after they kissed?"

"Well… the guy ordered the girl to strip everything she was wearing besides her underwear." Elisa gulped remembering the book was driving her crazy, telling Ted what happened was even crazier. Ted reached up and untangled Elisa's arms from around his neck and walked backwards away from her, sitting in the chair that she had left a minute ago.

"Strip."

"Excuse me?"

"Strip, we're playing it by the book." To say Elisa's eyes bulged out of her head was not extreme enough. If it was a cartoon she could have picked them up from the floor and popped them back in her head. Elisa stood there for a minute, too stunned to do anything but stare at Ted. _Decision time baby, you gonna do it or not? _Elisa moved slowly forward to where he was sitting and pushed her booted foot between his legs. If this was going to happen Elisa was going to make the most of it. Gods only knew if this would ever happen again.

Elisa leaned forward and unzipped the boots and threw them to the side of the room. She wanted to hurry so she could feel Ted's lips on hers again but Elisa also wanted to enjoy the look on his face as he watched her. Next was the jeans. She slipped them off slowly, stepping away from them when they had reached her ankles. Elisa thanked her lucky stars she had worn her good underwear tonight. _Yeah could you imagine a total _Bridget Jones' Diary _thing happen right now? _

Elisa knew what came next; the corset she had worn with no bra. Panic settled thick on her stomach and now would have been a good time to run screaming. But Elisa couldn't bring herself to do it. She would have never forgive herself for giving up this opportunity. Taking in a deep breath for courage Elisa turned her back to Ted and began undoing the clasps of the corset.

It seemed to take a lifetime but in reality didn't take long for Elisa to reach the last one and let the corset fall to the floor. The air hit Elisa body and she felt it react instantly. Or maybe it was the feeling of Ted's eyes on her that did it; her hands came up to cup her chest and she turned to face him. Excitement had raised above and squished the nerves now Elisa felt like she could do anything.

Elisa could feel her heart beating against her ribs and hear the blood pumping to her brain. She looked at Ted and couldn't believe she was standing almost naked in front of him. Elisa walked slowly over to her bed and sat down bringing her knees to hide her chest so she could move her hands away. All the time her eyes never left Ted's and she could read the lust coming from them. It wasn't hard, Elisa felt the exact same, it made her shiver with anticipation as Ted stood up and walked over.

Ted leaned down and captured Elisa's lips again, nothing would ever compare to this feeling. Elisa melted into the kiss and felt like she could drink him down and never feel lonely again. Elisa felt Ted's tongue run across her lip so she opened her mouth wider and allowed the kiss to deepen. Unfamiliar sounds came from deep in Elisa's throat and she almost cried out in pure heat. _How freaking hot is this?! I could die I really could._

She wrapped her arms tightly around Ted's neck and pulled him as close to her as she could. Elisa groaned when Ted pulled away from her lips to kiss her neck and collarbone. Her eyes nearly rolled to the back of head as she felt Ted's hand roam all over her bare back and he hit her sweet spot with his lips where he not only kissed but bit and sucked. "What next?"

"Well the girl thought that it was unfair that she was so naked and he was still dressed so… she did this…" Elisa gripped Ted's shirt and ripped it open exposing his body. _I could have sworn my mouth just watered. Damn. _"I hope that wasn't expensive."

"Don't worry, it wasn't." Elisa rubbed her hands all over Ted's body and kissed as much of his chest as she could reach. Elisa kissed Ted again pushing her tongue against his lip and begging for access which he gladly gave. Hands were roaming everywhere and Elisa couldn't keep track of her thought's anymore. She felt like she was in pure ecstasy and they hadn't even got to the really good stuff yet.

"Next came the jeans, get them off." Ted's hands worked quickly as he undid his belt and pulled off his jeans, throwing them into the corner of the room. "Do you want to know what they did next?" Ted shook his head as Elisa got up from the bed and walked slowly over to him, licking her lips along the way. When she reached him she stood on her tip-toes, pushing her half naked body as close to his as she could and whispered in his ear. "He took off her underwear with his teeth."

Elisa was almost winded when Ted picked her up and threw her back onto the bed. He crawled on top of her. _Is he really going to take my undies off with his… oh Gods…_ Elisa felt Ted's teeth lightly scraping her thigh and shuddered pure ecstasy. She watched as he threw them away to join the rest of their clothes and came back up to kiss Elisa again. She pushed her body against his and kissed him until she knew her lips were going to be bruised. Elisa didn't care, she had fantasized about this moment ever since she laid eyes on Ted and she wasn't about to give it a half-assed attempt.

Elisa reached to pull down Ted's boxers and chucked them away to join the clothes that now lay forgotten all around the room, her heart rate increasing as she took in all of Ted's body. She felt her lower body clench in anticipation and wanting. "Tell me you want me Ted."

"I want you Elisa." That was all she needed. Everything seemed to make sense at that point, all the feelings she had for Ted multiplied while she lay underneath him and he looked into her eyes. Have you ever had one of those 'oh wow' moments when everything makes sense? Elisa was having one right now. Whether or not her and Ted started a relationship, right now was perfect.

Both Ted and Elisa's legs tangled together and their lips met again in heated passion that neither of them believed they could ever match again. No matter what Randy had ever said to Elisa, Ted made her feel beautiful. No matter what her life had been like before it was going to be completely different now because she had the strength to stand up for herself. Elisa looked into Ted's eyes and felt like she owed him everything.

"Tell me you want me Elisa. I want to hear you say it."

"I want you Ted, I've wanted you since I first laid eyes on you. Now shut the hell up and make love to me like it's the last thing you'll ever do and don't worry I wont break." Ted didn't need telling twice and Elisa felt her whole body shiver as they, well… _we hopped on the good foot and did the bad thing baby. All night long_. As it turns out Elisa had a very good freaking day.


End file.
